Miss Frizzle and River don't get along
by Jellybeansarecool
Summary: My 12 yr old sister wrote this. Apparently she doesn't think River and Miss Frizzle would get along ;P In this story there is a burning building and both Miss Frizzle and River Song are called to help. What will happen?


**A/N: This story in no way relates to my other Magic School Bus and Doctor Who crossover. This was written by my 12 year old sister. I have helped her edit it but it is all hers. Just a heads up, AJ hasn't watched Doctor Who so the only things she knows about it is what I have said or pictures that she has seen on my computer. So if the characters seem OOC that will be why. I am proud of her work (she is ESL) and so I said that I would post it for her. I hope that you like it** **:)**

The Story of how River and Miss Frizzle don't get along.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" screamed a little boy.

Soon everybody came. One person called 911, another called Professor River Song, and yet another called Miss Frizzle.

Miss Frizzle arrived in her Magic School Bus with the kids from her class.

Miss Frizzle said, "Kids, this is a field trip to save people! So make mistakes and get messy!"

After a minute or two a storm cloud appeared and landed on the ground in front of the class. But it wasn't a rain cloud, it was River!

River climbed out and everybody gasped, "Wow."

Arnold blushed.

Miss Frizzle walked up to River and said, "Hello, River!"

River was confused, "How do you know my name?"

"Some people know everything." said Miss Frizzle with a twinkle in her eye.

With a frown River said, "You must stay out of my way. Do you understand? Because there are people's lives to save! So don't get in my way!"

A little boy tugged on River's sleeve, "Miss River Song. She's Miss Frizzle! She was here first and you are in her way."

River looked down at the boy, "No I'm not." She was beginning to get grumpy, "If anyone is in somebody's way it's _her,_ little boy."

River walked away to get her safety suit, while she was putting it on she thought about Miss Frizzle and the job she had to do.

Miss Frizzle said, "Bus do your stuff!"

The Bus sprayed cold water on the building making the fire go out.

River looked up from where she was getting dressed and said, "My TARDIS can't do that, as far as I know!"

"Well, this school bus isn't a normal bus," said Miss Frizzle her eyes twinkling.

"I think Miss Frizzle and this lady named River Song aren't getting along very well." Arnold said with a sad look on his face.

"That's because we haven't known each other for very long." said Miss Frizzle with a smile.

"Well, I don't want to get to know you." muttered River to herself before raising her voice so that the others could hear, "Why are we standing here? We've got some lives to save!"

River began to walk towards the fire which was burning slowly now, she turned back and looked at the other woman, "Well Miss Frizzle, aren't you coming?"

"As soon as the kids are ready in their Super Duper Safety Suits!" said Miss Frizzle.

"You're taking the kids?!" River was shocked, confused, and a little bit worried for the safety of the children.

"Yes, I am." said Miss Frizzle, "I said that the kids could come on this field trip."

"Ok." River sighed. She had pretty much given up on arguing with Miss Frizzle. "But make sure those kids don't get in my way. Do you understand Miss Frizzle?" River frowned at the other woman. She wasn't so much worried about the kids getting in the way than about one of them getting hurt.

"Yes, I do." said Miss Frizzle before she turned and began to speak to her class, "Kids, did you hear Miss River Song?"

"Yes, Miss Frizzle." shouted the kids.

"It's Mrs." River mumbled to herself.

"Ok kids, MARCH!" Miss Frizzle gave a huge smile and began to march off towards the building. "Two by two please!" she called over her shoulder.

River watched the class as she stood by the door waiting for the others to catch up.

Entering the building Miss Frizzle, her class, and River Song began to search for people. After finding them the children paired up to drag the people to safety. River and Miss Frizzle came behind them, both carrying someone each.

After they had finished rescuing everybody Arnold walked up to River. "Miss River Song," he said.

"Yes, little boy?" answered River.

"Hi. My name is Arnold," the boy smiled shyly, "I think you are beautiful and brave."

"Thank you Arnold. I like your bow-tie."

"Thank you Miss River Song." Arnold blushed and straightened the bow-tie. He had gotten dressed up for a party when Miss Frizzle had called and hadn't had time to change. Now he was glad he didn't have the time. With a smile Arnold ran to the bus and went home with Miss Frizzle.

After that adventure River went to the TARDIS to find the Doctor. She found him in the swimming pool, he had his swim suit on and his bow-tie was in his hair so that he didn't get it wet.

"Hello Sweetie." he said as he climbed out of the swimming pool.

"Hello." River answered grumpily.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked sadly as he began to dry himself with a big fluffy blue towel that had a picture of the TARDIS on it.

"It's that Miss Frizzle." River frowned and began to stamp her foot, "She's…she's…she's…cool and awesome."

River folded her arms, "And I'm nothing." She dropped her head and looked at the ground.

"That's not true," said the Doctor with a frown on his face, "You are my wife, and you're awesome, and as cool as my bow-tie!" he smiled.

River felt better already. She walked over to the Doctor and gave her husband a kiss before she went home (Wherever that is! Who knows?).


End file.
